I Love You,Sarah Jane Smith
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Maria is now an adult. She returns to Ealing, and shows up on the doorstep of Sarah Jane Smith. M for later chapters.
1. Maria

Standing in the doorway, Sarah Jane Smith stood there, clad in no more than her usual button down shirt, however, it was unbuttoned a few buttons, revealing more skin than she was used to showing. She stands there, biting her lip as she eyes Maria.

After all this time, there was this feeling she had, this feeling that came rushing back the moment that Maria showed up on her doorstep, soaked from the heavy rain, with mascara running down her cheeks. She takes the younger woman in her arms, pressing her closely, and Maria smiles, smelling the familiar scents which comforted her anxious thoughts.

Sarah Jane stands there still, still looking as vibrant and beautiful as she did when Maria first laid eyes on her. Maria sits on the bed, and gently pats a spot next to her and Sarah Jane smiles, and crawls right in next to her. Putting her arms around Sarah Jane, Maria holds her tightly and they share a kiss, their first passionate kiss in a while.

'This feels so odd,' Sarah Jane says, and Maria nods in agreement. Neither one of them believed they would ever be together…romantically.

'Sarah Jane, I'm an adult now…so it's legal for the companion to kiss her Doctor,' and upon hearing that remark, Sarah Jane smiles and blushes a little. Maria was so sweet, so kind and thoughtful.

'Maria, you're just…so…unbelievable.'

The younger woman smiles, and leans in to kiss her again, as an attempt to silence Sarah Jane. Maria could tell Sarah Jane was nervous. Parting, Sarah Jane catches her breath and then asks, 'Do your parents know…about us?'

Maria shakes her head. 'No, and I'd rather they not,' she says and Sarah Jane pulls Maria closer to her, and they both stretch their bare legs, kicking the covers off of Sarah Jane's bed a little bit. Sarah Jane reaches over, touching Maria's legs gently. She lets her fingers gently run across the younger woman's thigh, which made Maria shudder in pleasure.

'Oh my, Sarah Jane…'


	2. Tempted

Sarah Jane looks up at Maria with a smile. She loved seeing the sparkle in Maria's beautiful liquid brown eyes. She was enamored by the tangle of messy dark curls which fell down the younger woman's shoulders. Sarah Jane had to admit that she was absolutely stunning. Continuing the action, she strokes Maria's leg, slowly making her way towards her thigh. Gently Sarah Jane caresses it, slowly moving her hand inwards. Maria feels it, and gasps, taken aback by the action.

'Bloody hell, what are you doing to me, darling?'

Sarah Jane smirks at her, and says coyly, 'I'm just teasing you before the good part, my dear' Maria laughs, and she silences her with a quick kiss. Maria's lips felt right against her own. She loved the feeling of her lips, her soft lush lips against her own. Every time they kissed she felt something. Something she never truly felt for anyone before.

Parting once again, she smiles and throws her arms around Maria. Leaning in, she whispers,' I have a request.'

Maria smiles as Sarah Jane whispers in her ear. The smile soon turns to a seductive smirk.

'I can do that now if you insist.'

Sarah Jane smiles, and pulls her hair out of the tie she used to keep her hair off of her face. Maria watches as Sarah's chestnut brown hair fell gently against her shoulders. She watches as Sarah Jane slowly unbuttons her white blouse, revealing a lacy bra. Maria bites her lip, tempted, but she restrains herself.

'Maria, you can wait…you waited a long time for this, you can wait a moment longer.'

She eyes Sarah Jane as she removes the blouse, revealing a well-toned figure. Maria knew, with all the running after aliens and monsters all the time, which was probably how she kept fit.

'You look positively amazing,' Maria says, biting her lip. Maria helps Sarah Jane out of her white blouse, and carefully removes the tie she wore, and quickly tosses the two articles of clothing across the usually clean floor, creating a pile. Sarah Jane didn't care, she'd clean afterwards anyway.

'I'm ready when you're ready, darling,' she says, looking into Maria's eyes.


	3. Maria's Desire

Maria does not speak a word; she just leans forward, and throws her arms around Sarah Jane.

In between soft kisses against the nape of the older woman's neck, Maria whispers gently, 'So what do you fancy tonight? It's just us…alone'

Gasping, Sarah Jane whispers in response, 'I told you what I wanted, darling…'

Maria nods, and pushes Sarah Jane to the bed, straddling over her, her warm inviting eyes meeting with Sarah's. Arching her back, she crawls up, and her eyes meet once again with Sarah's.

'Are you sure you want this?' Maria asks, brushing a stray bang away from Sarah Jane's face, and staring deep into her eyes.

Sarah Jane looks up at the younger woman, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh come on Maria, I want it…I need you just as much as you need me.'

Maria smiles, and says breathily,'Alright then, I'll start here.'

The younger woman leans in, brushing away Sarah Jane's chestnut brown hair, exposing her neck. Gently, she kisses her softly against the nape of her neck, and smiles when she hears Sarah Jane whimper and gasp upon feeling Maria's lips brush against her bare neck. Moving slowly, she moves towards her collarbone, gently pressing a few more soft kisses against her collarbone as her hands fumble to remove Sarah Jane's bra.

Sarah Jane reaches a hand quickly, in an attempt to help her young lover. With a quick flick of her fingers, it was unhooked, and Maria finished removing it, tossing it. She eyes Sarah Jane, and throws her arms around her, gently knocking her against the pillows.

Exploring with the tips of her fingers, Maria lets her fingers dance about Sarah Jane's bare skin, tracing gently against her curves, tracing against the indentation of her spine, which sent a feeling of electricity through Sarah Jane's body; she felt it from her head to her toes, she gasps, holding Maria tightly against her, fingers clasping against Maria's shoulder blades, ready at a moment's notice to pounce. Maria caresses her thigh gently, and slowly she slips her hand inward, as Sarah Jane moans in Maria's ear.

'You like this, don't you?' Maria whispers huskily, and Sarah Jane manages a nod, and Maria continues, letting her fingers play again as Sarah Jane moans, digging her nails against Maria's shoulder blades.

Maria grits her teeth, as she felt the nails dig. Luckily she hadn't broken skin yet, but she knew there were to be marks. Sarah Jane moans again softly against Maria's ear, and whispers, 'Maria…I need you.'

Maria smirks, 'I'm ready…are you sure you want this?'

Sarah Jane looks at her, her eyes urging her to do it already. Maria presumed it was a yes, and gently, she fingers her. Carefully she thrusts, as Sarah Jane gasps and moans, her breathing becoming shallow and labored as Maria continues. Her other hand caressing Sarah Jane's naked body, teasing the most sensitive spots as Sarah Jane gasps. Adding a second finger, she continues to gently thrust, and listening to Sarah Jane's moans, she smiles, continuing. Maria continues, and even adds a third, and increases the speed as Sarah Jane gasps and even digs her nails deeper. Maria could feel it break skin, but she was too concentrated to notice or feel any pain.

Finally, she hears Sarah Jane manage to speak, the only words she utters are, 'Say my name, please, say my name,' and Maria whispers, 'I love you, Sarah Jane.' She removes her fingers, and Sarah Jane gasps loudly, and falls right into Maria's welcoming arms. Maria smiles, and brushes Sarah Jane's stray bangs away from her face. Sarah Jane catches her breath, and smiles.

'In response to what you just said, I love you too, Maria.'

Maria throws her arms around Sarah Jane, holding her close.


	4. Afterglow

Maria stands in front of the mirror in Sarah Jane's bathroom, fixing her hair, and makeup. She smiles, noticing how positively glowing she was. Running a brush carefully through her now messy curls, she brushes her hair, thinking about how great her evening was. How unexpected this was.

Her and Sarah Jane Smith…it all felt so surreal. Moments ago, they were in bed, together, and she was running her fingers against Sarah Jane's skin with her freshly manicured nails. They were even sharing smiles and kisses, with the plush comfy comforter covering them. She could smell the scent of eggs and bacon from the kitchen downstairs and smiled as she puts her nightgown back on. Still brushing her hair, Maria stares dreamily into the mirror for what seemed like a while, until she heard Sarah Jane calling her.

'Maria, love…I've got breakfast ready!'

She smiles, and places the brush down on the marble. Heading downstairs, she finds Sarah Jane setting the table, plates of food waiting for the two of them. Maria puts her arms around Sarah Jane gently, and leans in to kiss her gently.

'Thanks for breakfast,' she says and Sarah Jane smiles.

'Go on, eat!'

Maria smiles, and takes a seat and Sarah Jane across from her. They eat, silently playing footie with each other and exchanging smiles while enjoying the meal. Halfway through, Sarah Jane asks, 'Dear, did you enjoy the breakfast?'

Maria looks up, and reaches for the glass of orange juice next to her. She takes a sip, and swallows before answering Sarah Jane. 'It was quite lovely, thank you.'

Sarah Jane smiles sweetly, glancing lovingly at the younger woman. 'And this morning was quite lovely, I'd agree.'

Maria looks at her, beaming happily. Sarah Jane reaches over, and touches her hand, taking it into her own. She slides her fingers between Maria's. Gently she squeezes Maria's hand, returning the smile. Just as she does that, she hears the front door opening. A worried look on Sarah Jane's face appeared, and she gets up from the table. Maria follows fast behind her. Sarah dashes into her bedroom, and Maria runs in too and grabs her clothing. Sarah Jane quickly gets dressed, and cleans herself up, as she notices how disheveled her hair was. Turning to Maria, she smiles.

'Well, this was fun while it lasted, wasn't it, my dear? We'll be together soon enough, I promise you.'

Maria smiles, and leans in to kiss Sarah Jane's lips.

'I know. Not a word to Clyde or Rani or Luke about us…well, not yet at least,' she says, quickly pulling on a dress, and fixing her hair for what seemed the thousandth time. Sarah Jane smiles, and touches Maria's cheek gently.

'How does tonight sound? I'll cook, and we can stargaze. There's a comet that's supposedly coming and I thought it would be quite lovely to share it with someone special.'

Maria grins. It was totally a Sarah Jane type date.

'I'd like that; I'd like it a lot.'


	5. Stargazing

It was beautiful. It was the best date Maria had. Sarah Jane showed her the comet, even launching into an explanation of how the comet came to be and Maria lies there in the grass, her arms around Sarah Jane's waist, her head resting gently against her chest, listening intently to Sarah Jane rambling about how marvelous this comet was.

Maria's fingers trace gently against Sarah Jane's angora sweater, and Sarah Jane looks down at Maria, smiling.

'I'm glad we did this tonight. The evening was lovely, don't you agree?'

Maria nods. 'It was…it was just simply amazing,' she says, and Sarah Jane smiles, agreeing with Maria.

'You know what would make it even better?'

Maria smiles, burying her head into Sarah Jane's chest. She breathes in the scent of jasmine and floral scents, smiling.

'What would?' Maria asks quizzically, her fingers slipping up Sarah Jane's sweater, playfully teasing her soft skin with the tips of her nails. Shuddering, Sarah Jane eyes Maria; a smile comes across the older woman's lips.

But just as Maria's fingers teased her once again, they hear someone come up the walkway. Rolling off of each other, they look at each other, and quickly fix their messy hair, and Sarah Jane adjusts her sweater, blushing a little.

They look around, and find no one there. Sarah Jane raises an eyebrow.

'You heard that, didn't you, Maria?'

Maria nods silently. It sounded as if someone was walking up the path to Sarah Jane's home, but the more the two women looked around there was no one to be found. She grabs Sarah Jane's hand. Sarah Jane doesn't fidget, doesn't squirm. She interlocks her fingers and Maria's, and gently squeezes her hand.

'Don't worry love; it looks to be nothing but an animal rummaging through the trash bin.'

Maria looks at Sarah Jane and the older woman smiles.

'Now where were we…oh yes, I was just about to tell you what would make this evening even better.'

Maria looks at her, waiting for her to say something. Sarah Jane smiles, and cups Maria's face in the palms of her hands. Leaning forward, she kisses her gently but passionately. Maria throws her arms around Sarah Jane, pushing her to the front door of her home, as she makes out with her. They kiss for what seemed like a long time, which was until Sarah Jane put her hand to Maria's lips.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Sarah Jane whispers, still staring at Maria's eyes, which glistened in the moonlight. Maria smiles seductively, knowing just what was needed.

'Come with me,' she says, beaming as she takes Sarah Jane's hand, leading her inside.


	6. Sarah Jane's Need

She steps out of the shower, wrapping a bright blue towel around her naked body. Standing in front of the large mirror, she brushes her hair carefully as to untangle the mess of curls which cascaded beautifully down her shoulders. Maria hated her naturally curly hair, it was a gift from her father Alan's side, but she learned to deal with it as she had gotten older. Just as she runs the brush through once more, she hears the bathroom door open, and Sarah Jane enters. Sarah Jane notices that Maria was still wearing no more than a towel, and turns to exit, her face blushing a deep crimson. Maria turns to grab her hand, looking her in the eyes.

'No…don't go.'

Sarah Jane bites her lip nervously, and Maria somehow manages to calm her nerves with a kiss to her older lover's soft, beautiful lips.

'Mm…what did I do to deserve a kiss?'

Maria smiles sweetly, without a word, leaning into the nape of Sarah's neck, pressing soft gentle kisses against it. Her arms wrap around Sarah Jane's petite waist, fingers dancing up her blouse, playing gently with her soft skin. Her fingers trace gently, and she looks over at Sarah Jane, sharing a mutual smile. Sarah Jane rests her head against Maria's bare shoulder, breathing in the fresh scents of jasmine and lavender. Smiling, Maria whispers gently,' This is nice…'

Maria's hand slips out, and she holds her hand out to Sarah Jane.

Leading her towards the large bedroom, they head towards the couch. Pressing her against the couch, Maria arches her back, crawling up until her face met Sarah Jane's. Carefully, she unbuttons her blouse, and helps her to peel it off, casting it aside and allowing it to land on the hardwood floor. Sarah Jane then is about to remove Maria's top when she turns to see the blinds still open. Looking up at Maria, she whispers, 'Maria love, shut the blinds, won't you?

Maria obliges and quickly jumps off of her lover to shut the blinds. Smiling, she turns around to face Sarah Jane.

'Wouldn't want to give a peep show, would we?'

Sarah Jane nods and Maria rejoins her, and arches her back, licking her lips seductively.

'Now where were we?'

Maria kisses her against her neck, trailing down towards her collarbone until she reaches the tops of Sarah Jane's still supple breasts. Gently, she kisses the tops of each one, and Sarah Jane smiles, and whispers, 'Let's take this to the bed, shall we?'

Nodding, Maria gets up and leads Sarah Jane, and as they reach the large bed, Maria gently pins Sarah Jane to the middle of the bed, arching her back.

Gently she tugs at Sarah Jane's jeans, quickly with the swift movements of a few fingers unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Sarah Jane slides them off, revealing matching panties to her black lacy bra. Maria bites her lip and reaches to cup both breasts in her hands.

'This would be so much easier without a bra,' Maria notes, and she reaches behind and swiftly with a flick of two fingers, she unhooks the bra and gently she cups the tops of her bare breasts, then leans in, teasing a rosy areola with a few flicks of her tongue. Sarah Jane gasps at the sensation of Maria's tongue against her breasts. At the feeling of Maria's teeth grazing against an erect nipple, she gasps and Maria grins seductively.

'That's not all…'

Maria unravels the towel, and tosses it to the floor with all of Sarah's clothes. Soon enough, they were against each other, and Maria bites her lip nervously.

She eyes Sarah and her beautiful figure. Starting off slow, she wanted Sarah Jane to feel comfortable with her. Sarah Jane appreciates Maria being considerate, but after all the playful teasing, she was tempted.

She wanted Maria, and needed her.

'Maria…I need you.'

Her hands ran against Sarah Jane's slender, yet curvaceous body. Built like a dancer, but was fluent in Venusian Aikido. Maria found that part of her pretty damn awesome. Maria eyes Sarah Jane again, gazing upon her nearly flawless body. Maria plays a little bit of connect the dots as she finds the freckles on Sarah Jane's hip. Sarah Jane gasps as Maria's delicate fingers traced against her pelvic bone.

'Oh, goodness Maria…'

Maria smiles, and slips a hand inside, feeling the wetness. She wanted Sarah Jane now, but for some reason, she was still intent on taking it slow. Slowly she caresses Sarah Jane's thigh, and as she goes inward, Sarah Jane gasps, clasping onto her younger lover.

Her fingers tease her clit gently, and Sarah Jane sinks her fingers into Maria's shoulder, leaving red marks. Slipping them inside, Maria gently fingers her. Slowly and gently, Maria carefully thrusts her finger, in some sort of a rhythmic motion. She didn't want to hurt Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane trusted her, and she did not want to break that trust. Carefully she continues, adding a second finger, increasing the speed as Sarah Jane moans against her ear. She then adds a third, and finally minutes later, Sarah Jane manages to say something, her breathing shallow and labored.

'Say my name,' she says, pressing her nose gently against Maria's, their eyes meeting.

Maria kisses her against her lips gently, whispering, 'Sarah Jane.'

At that very moment, she gasps as Maria removes her fingers, and Sarah Jane nestles herself in Maria's arms.

'This was the perfect evening,' Sarah Jane muses, resting her head against Maria's bare shoulder. Maria smiles sweetly, pulling the covers and comforter over their naked bodies.

'It's rather chilly in here, don't you think?'


	7. Sarah Jane's Wants

Sarah Jane reaches into her drawer, pulling out her electric blanket. At this time of the year, it was rather chilly and she felt that her electric blanket was big enough to cover not only her, but Maria as well. She reaches to find the nearest plug, relieved that the door was still closed and locked as she was pretty much naked. Well, actually she was naked. You never knew if anyone was to walk in…Rani, Clyde or even Luke and Sky. She finds a plug and quickly plugs the blanket in. Using the knob, she adjusts the temperature until it was one that she felt was comfortable for her and Maria. Draping the blanket over her and Maria, they snuggle in close together, Maria resting against Sarah Jane's chest. Her foot gently traces against Sarah Jane's leg, tracing her calf with her toe.

'Can we stay like this all morning?' Maria asks, gently nuzzling her nose against Sarah Jane's shoulder. Sarah Jane looks down at her friend and lover, beaming.

'I like the sound of that…' she says, kissing Maria's soft lips. She was rather used to the idea of being with Maria now. Sarah Jane looks at her and Maria smiles.

'I knew you'd like it.'

Just as she says that, she traces with her index finger against the indentation of Sarah Jane's spine. Shuddering, Sarah Jane replies to the touch, saying nothing more than a whimper. Maria smiles at her, satisfied. She then nestles her head in Sarah Jane's chest and closes her eyes.

'I love you,' Maria whispers. Upon hearing those words, Sarah Jane smiles, replying, 'I love you too. After all this lovemaking, I'm rather exhausted.' Maria nods, agreeing with Sarah Jane. She could use a good nap after all the passionate sex they had engaged in the last twelve hours. Yawning, she closes her eyes. Soon enough she is fast asleep, Sarah Jane still in her arms.

Later that morning, Sarah Jane is still in Maria's arms, resting against her chest. Wrapping her arms around Sarah Jane's waist, she pulls her closer. Gently, she kisses Sarah Jane's neck, and her eyes flutter open. A smile comes across her lips.

'I never dreamed I'd wake up in your arms, Maria,' she says groggily and Maria smiles at the words.

'I dreamed of this moment since I turned eighteen.'

Sarah Jane smiles lovingly, turning around to find Maria with a grin on her face. Without a word, Maria snuggles close to Sarah Jane and holding her tightly, Sarah Jane strokes Maria's curls with her finger tips, beaming.

'I envy your hair, love. I wish mine would curl like yours does.'

Maria smiles sweetly at her older lover. 'They're natural…from Dad's family. I'm glad you like them; shall I wear them more often? Usually I straighten my hair these days, but I'd wear them natural, just for you my love.'

Sarah Jane smiles, 'Only do what you feel like doing, sweetheart.'

Maria sighs contentedly, burying her face between Sarah Jane's bare breasts. Reaching out, Sarah Jane continues to stroke Maria's hair, and then presses her nose against her young lover's hair, catching a hint of the younger woman's scent. She sighs, and closes her eyes.

**_Sarah Jane was content._**


End file.
